


Joys of Giving

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush decides to give Soundwave's gift a little earlier so they have more privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joys of Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts).



Soundwave leaned back into her lover’s chest, giving a small huff as they watched  _A Miracle on 34th Street_  together on the couch. It was Christmas Eve and all her children were already asleep, as it was almost midnight.   
  
“I haven’t seen this movie in ages,” Bombrush commented, arm wrapped gently around her waist. “Which is surprising, considering the replay it over and over again every Christmas on practically every channel.”  
  
Soundwave nodded. “It  _is_  a holiday film.”  
  
“Would be better if it didn’t have a thousand commercials in between, though.”   
  
She laughed softly. How true that was… Well, she supposed not every movie could be played over and over again on HBO. Still, despite the commercials, just relaxing with her lover like this in the dead of the winter’s night was pretty nice.   
  
The two adults perked up when they heard the grandfather clock ding, indicating that it was midnight. Then they slowly looked at each other, a smile crawling on Bombrush’s face. “Merry Christmas, Soundwave.”  
  
Soundwave gave a soft laugh as the older man leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Merry Christmas to you too.”  
  
“And you know what that means, don’t you?”  
  
The younger woman blinked, looking up at her lover as he slowly got up from the couch and walked out of the living room. Soundwave just sat there, utterly confused as to where the man had gone. But before she could get up and go look for him, he came back into the living room with a large smile and with his hands behind his back.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and leaned back into the couch as he sat down beside her again, moving his hands in front of him. She looked down, eyes widening ever so slightly when she saw a small gray box, wrapped with a dark blue ribbon. Even when he gently placed the box into her hands, she just stared at him.  
  
He chuckled once. “Hey, it is technically Christmas day – open it.”  
  
“… Should I get you yours?” she said as she looked up at him.  
  
Bombrush waved her off, shaking his head and giving another soft laugh. “I can open it in the morning. I’d rather you open this now.”  
  
Soundwave nodded. Undoing the ribbon, she slowly opened the gray box. Judging by the size of it, she could deduce it wasn’t a ring. That was certainly relieving; she loved the man in front of her, but marriage was a bit of a step since they had only been dating for a year.   
  
Of course, when she opened the box, she almost dropped it at the sight of the sapphire pendant on a silver chain staring her right in the face. And seeing “Tiffany & Co.” at the top of the box didn’t exactly help her shock. She looked up at him with wide eyes, mouth falling slightly agape.  
  
“Bombrush, what-”  
  
“I know you’re fond of blue shades and I wanted to get you something special.”   
  
“… How much-”  
  
“That doesn’t matter,” Bombrush said quickly. Besides, if Soundwave actually knew how much the necklace cost, she would probably be mortified at the price. And possibly scold him for spending so much. Well, he was making seven figures; it was fine for him to splurge every now and then.   
  
“… Thank you,” she murmured, her eyes falling to the beautiful pendant. It was simple, but elegant. And considering it was “Tiffany & Co.” and Bombrush had been the one to buy this, she had a feeling this wasn’t just one of those forty-dollar cheap things they had there.   
  
Carefully taking it out of the box, she unhooked it to put it on. But Bombrush gently took the pendant away from her, urging her to turn around. She did as he insisted, glancing down when it came around her neck, the gorgeous dark blue jewel standing out against her snow-white skin. Soundwave pushed her hair out of the way, allowing Bombrush to hook it together before letting the chain go.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, glancing down at the pendant. He laughed once. “I knew it would look good on you.”  
  
“… Thank you, Bombrush,” she repeated, leaning back into his embrace and holding his arms to her. “It’s… beautiful. Really.”  
  
The older man chuckled again, kissing her cheek. “Anything for you, Soundwave.” And seeing her smile like this was exactly what he wanted to see. This made him way happier than it should have, but… seeing her happy just meant so much to him. It made him happy.    
  
He kissed the back of her neck. “Merry Christmas, Soundwave… I love you.”  
  
And Soundwave only gave a soft smile and murmured, “I love you, too.”


End file.
